Various liquid supply assemblies have been described for use with liquid (e.g., paint) spraying devices or spray guns, including those described in International Publication Number WO 98/32539 (Joseph et al.) published on Jul. 30, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,687 (Navis et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,681 (Rothrum et al.), the content of all of which is incorporated herein by reference. The supply assemblies include a number of components such as a mixing cup or container, a collapsible liner, a lid, an adapter for attaching a portion of the lid to a component of a spraying device, and a filter element.
While the prior art discloses various liquid supply assemblies for use in spray devices, many of the liquid supply assemblies are only suitable for relatively low pressure systems, namely, systems using a container pressure of less than about 69.0 kilopascals (kPa) (10 pounds per square inch (psi)). Such low pressure systems have shortcomings including, but not limited to, difficulty spraying highly viscous fluids such as some paints, adhesives, and the like.
There remains a need in the art for liquid supply components and assemblies suitable for use in pressurizable liquid supply assemblies for high pressure applications, namely, systems using a container pressure of greater than about 69.0 kPa (10 psi).